bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Demon Magic
This is magic used by demons and only by demons and people with demon blood or people with demon connections. What is Demon Magic? It is the type of magic that is used by demons and fallen angels. It predates kido, in fact, kido is based upon the demonic arts. They are said by saying a set amount of names of important demons, in a certain order, then you say the incantation, and the name of the spell in Italian. There are five categories of the spells, all have an unknown amount of spells in each category. Offensive Defensive Summoning Conjurement Ritualistic They were all devised by Baphomet, the Son of Satan and the God of Magic. A human can be given this power if a demon allows them to use them. List of Spells Offensive Spell 3: Licenziare la Palla (Fire Ball): Shoots out a fireball at the opponent Incantation: "Lucifer, Baphomet, shoot the flames, Licenziare la Palla!" Spell 12: Oscurare il Raggio (Shadow Beam): Shoots a beam of shadow energy at a foe. Incantation: "Lucifer, Gulrazz, Namaah, Baphomet, shadows of Hell, son fo Xaald, prepare to die, Oscurare il Raggio!" Spell 13: La mano della Morte (Death's Hand): 'Causes instant death if hit by the green/black blast. '''Incantation: '“Satan, Lucifer, Baphomet, it is time to wake father death, La mano della Morte!” 'Spell 24: Il fuoco di Satana (Satan's Flames): '''Creates a black fireball with great heat. '''Incantation: '"Satan, Baphomet, I summon the flames of Satan himself, Il fuoco di Satana!" 'Spell 157: Pipistrelli di fuoco (Bats of Flame): ' 'Incantation: '“Satan, Mammon, Satan, Lucifer, Xaphan, Asmodeus, Baphomet, burn her from my sight, swarming in hatred, Pipistrelli di fuoco!” 'Spell 434: Viola fulmine (Purple Thunderbolt): '''Shoots out a purple lightning at the foe. '' 'Incantation: '“Belphegor, Satan, Satan, Baphomet, die by lightning, Viola fulmine!” Defensive '''Spell 45: Il buio Incatena (Dark Chains): Covers the target in dark chains from head to toe. Incantation: "Naamah, Gulrazz, Belphegor, Baphomet, Stay Down, Il buio Incatena!" Spell 555: Ridare vita (Give Back Life): Returns the life of a single person, say the whole incantation or you will die in the process. Incantation: "Mammon, Satan, Mammon, Satan, Mammon, Satan, Baphomet, I ask you to give back the life of this man/woman and bring him/her back to this world, for we are not done with him/her, Ridare vita!" Summoning Spell 1: Il portale all'Inferno (Portal to Hell): '''This spell needs no full incantation, it allows you to go to any part of Hell, yet if you are inexperianced, you will get transported to a random part of Hell. You must have been to the Hell and to the location you are thinking of for it to fully work. '''Incantation: "Baphomet, send me to the pits, Il portale all'Inferno!" Spell 34: Convocare Demoni di Sorte dal numero di # (Summon Doom Demons by the number of #): Allows you to summon Doom Demons, by the number you say, but the more you summon, more energy you take, the maximum is 5 before you lose energy. Incantation: "Eligos, Baphomet, summon the dogs of war, Convocare Demoni di Sorte dal numero di #!" Spell 44: Convocare Diavoletti dal numero di # (Summon Imps by the number of #): Allows you to summon imps, by the number you say, but the more you sumon, more energy you take, the maximum is 155 before you lose energy. 'Incantation: "'Summon the gremlins of destruction, Convocare Diavoletti dal numero di #!" Trivia *KingBarragan also uses Italian, but I promise I do not mean to clash...